True Companion
by Ari-chan
Summary: Haruka tells how Michiru and her's relationship evloved to what they have now. A song fic, told in mostly flashbacks. Very sweet. Please R


True Companion Rated PG-13 By Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: I've always wanted to do something with the song True Companion by Marc Cohn and now I am. I want to dedicate this to my own very special Haruka. I also did a lot of research for the wedding part so I hope it's accurate.^^  
  
Haruka, Michiru & all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The song True Companion belongs to Marc Cohn. The rest, however, belong to me. (I have to keep something don't I? Oh, and Sakura is Michiru and Haruka's daughter. Not adopted, you figure it out.  
  
I stood in the doorway swirling a glass of wine and watched as my wife organized her new class lists. After a year teaching violin she had finally gotten recognized (I can't even begin to understand why it took a year) and was now in over her head, at least I thought so. I had told her many times that should first screen the student before taking them on but she had everyone deserved an equal opportunity. Of course she said that, otherwise the press would have been in her face for turning down what could have been the next Joshua Bell (I don't really know who he is, Michiru just mentions him a lot).  
  
A lock of Michiru's hair fell out of the clip that held it and smiled at how gorgeous she was. Even after all these years our romance still held the spark that it had when we were teens. But I suppose keeping our old school uniforms always made *it* more exciting. Or perhaps it was what Michiru called my "undying school boyish qualities" that made her swoon all over again. Whatever it was, it was working and I don't think it was planning on stopping anytime soon.  
  
I took a sip of my wine then walked slowly over to my lover trying to stay as quiet as possible. [Quick tip- an element of surprise always works]. I leaned down and kissed her earlobe. She gasped softly and turned her face to mine. She smiled.  
  
"Haruka," she whispered although there was need to. "I thought you were in the other room."  
  
"I was," I said with an eyebrow raise. "But your presence lured me here." I kissed her again, this time on her lips. She sighed into my mouth then pulled away rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I would do this on a computer," she said, not totally to me, not totally to herself. "But then I would have to turn it on every time I wanted to access it, and I couldn't have it with me when I needed to."  
  
I kneeled down next to her and took her hand. "What do you say we take a break? I've been working on something I think you'll like but I need your take on the final product."  
  
She smiled and brushed the stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Only if you let me finish your wine."  
  
I chuckled softy. "Of course." I handed the glass to her.  
  
I led her to our bedroom and sat her down on the couch we kept in the sitting area. (I've always said you know you're rich when you have a sitting area in your bedroom).  
  
"Now then," I fumbled around under the bed.  
  
"Haruka. what are you looking for?"  
  
"You'll see." My voice came out muffled, even to me.  
  
"I don't know if I want to." Michiru's voice held a hint of tease as well intrigue.  
  
"It's nothing like that Michiru!" My hand found what it wanted and pulled it out. "Is that all you think about?" I asked standing up and walking over to Michiru's side.  
  
I handed her the thick album I had just produced. She took the volume in her violinist hands and I plopped down next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ten years Michiru, this September. Ten years we've been married." I kissed her cheek.  
  
"And seven year before that." She said.  
  
I smiled. "All for a total of seventeen years." She looked as if she couldn't believe it, and I really couldn't either. "Seventeen years is it?" I asked her. She nodded.  
  
I watched as her eyes moved over the cover. It was our "family" at the beach. Setsuna had made a new background for it however that gave the picture a dreamy quality. She opened it slowly as if this were the first and last time she would ever see it.  
  
On the first page written in neat, crisp writing (my own actually) was the title -Innocent School Girls and Mischievous School Boys- Michiru's eyebrows raised and she shook her head playfully. Her eyes turned from the page to mine for a moment.  
  
"How long did it take you to think that up?"  
  
I grinned. "All those nights when I wasn't sleeping. that's why."  
  
Michiru shook her head again and her eyes returned to the book. Beneath the title labeled neatly were all the pictures I could gather from those first years. Luckily I was quit a camera happy teen and Michiru always had people taking our picture when we went somewhere new. I smiled and squeezed Michiru's shoulder.  
  
Those years had been so hard yet at the same time the best years of my life. Everything had been so new to me and without having Michiru there it would never have been the same. I closed my eyes and rested my head against hers letting her shampoo intoxicate my senses. As if on a boat my mind drifted back, back to those days.  
  
Baby I've been searching like everybody else Can't say nothing different about myself Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm cruel But when it comes to loving I'm just another fool  
  
"God Michiru! I don't know what I'm doing. Everything was going fine until this... until you."  
  
"Until me?" She asked, angry with her arms crossed over her chest. "This is all my fault then? You know, I never wanted this either and I can't believe how selfish you're being. Haruka, I didn't want this- only you."  
  
I stared at her. She just wanted me. My brain was telling me to move in and kiss her. That is, part of it was. The other part was telling me that I should rush her out my apartment, tell her I never wanted to see her again and go on with life. But I couldn't  
  
I looked down at my hands then back at her. Sitting across from me in my own living room she looked so in place. As if she should always be there. And I wanted her to always be there.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said softly. "It's kind of hard. I mean, everything was so normal until."  
  
"Until me?" I nodded as she stood up. Her skirt dropped back down over her shapely legs and I saw that she was walking toward me. She sat on the floor in front of me and took my hand softly. "Until me what did you really have? You had your running. And that never was much to you anyway, was it? Haruka, this may the hardest part of our lives but I'm glad that I get to share it with you. Remember that, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll remember." She stood back up and after a kiss on the top of my head she left closing the door softly behind her.  
  
I said her name softly over in my head. Then Tenoh Michiru. I laughed to myself. It had a nice sound. A very nice sound and at that moment I was totally sure that that was going to be her name. Michiru would be mine.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that she was staring at me. Her eyes glossy with tears.  
  
"Michiru, don't cry." I said softly. But I had spoken too late. The tears ran slowly down her cheeks leaving shining trails. Michiru smiled weakly.  
  
"Is my mascara running?" She asked, trying to gain composure. I leaned forward and kissed she tears away.  
  
"No." I gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Those days were so hard Haruka. Didn't it hurt you to do this?"  
  
"I didn't just have the door locked so you wouldn't see the surprise you know. And when Sakura asked me what was wrong, I hadn't really poked myself in the eye."  
  
"She didn't think so, who pokes themselves in both eyes?" She replied, the humor returning to her voice.  
  
"Michiru!" I shook my head. "Keep looking baby, there's more.  
  
Yes I've climbed a mountain I'm gonna swim the sea There ain't no act of god, girl Could keep you safe from me My arms are reaching out, out across this canyon I'm asking you to be my true companion True companion True companion  
  
  
  
I stared at her from behind, her aqua tresses shaking and her hips rolling in their joints as she walked up the stairs. She was a double; good looking from the front, good looking from the back. With her you could never lose because she was so damn perfect.  
  
"Haruka?" She asked turning around on the stairs. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep walking Michiru, we're almost there." I was surprising her by taking her to the top of the my apartment building. Tokyo has a great sky line but to see it in all it's glory you need the right conditions and the perfect spot. I had discovered one lonely night when I couldn't sleep just how beautiful the view was. I had decided that after three months of "courting" and knowing she was the one that I would have to make the first move. And I was going to do with a great backdrop.  
  
"Where are we going?" She said this time still walking.  
  
"I told you, it's a surprise."  
  
"Well, isn't there an elevator to this surprise?"  
  
"Michiru, some surprises need to be worked for." I heard her giggle lightly and glanced at my watch. The sun would be almost totally set. "And Michiru, some surprises are going to go away if you don't move those legs."  
  
"Haruka!" She scolded.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
We finally got there and I pushed the door open from behind her.  
  
"You're not going to push me off are you?"  
  
My turn to scold. "Michiru!" I told her to close her eyes and I led her slowly to the rail that separated us from falling to the ground below. I placed her hands on the railings and stood behind her. "Open your eyes." I whispered in her ear huskily.  
  
After I heard her gasp I knew she had seen. The out line of Tokyo Tower against the orange and red sky. The silhouette as a bird flew solo in the distance.  
  
"Haruka," She said breathlessly. "I wish I had my canvas. I want to paint this!"  
  
I turned her around to face me. I bit my lip and looked at her, tracing her facial features with my eyes and committing them to memory. This was what couples always talked about; that defining moment in a relationship when you know you always want to be together. Of course, I didn't need a damn defining moment but Michiru seemed the romantic type who would like that sort of thing. I was doing it for her I told myself.  
  
"Michiru, we can make it so you could see this every night, and paint it all you want." She watched me as I fumbled in my pocket. Then I pulled out a gold key- a duplicate of mine. I held in my fist so she couldn't see until I brought my hand further up. With my free hand I took hers and slipped the key into it. "Don't go home tonight," I whispered in her ear. "Stay with me for always."  
  
She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. My arms found their way around her and I hugged her back. I felt as she kissed my cheek.  
  
"You mean it?" Her voice was muffled from leaning on me.  
  
"Of course." I kissed her lips as darkness descended on us. "I always mean what I say."  
  
  
  
"Be honest," I heard Michiru's voice say. "How nervous were you that night you gave me your duplicate key?" Michiru amazed me at times, how could she have known that's what I was thinking about?  
  
"Nervous as hell." I told her and laughed at myself. "And just look at us now."  
  
Michiru nodded. "Just look at us now." She flipped to the next page and written again my clear writing it said: -Happy Couple Engaged-. She smiled again. "The other title was more creative."  
  
"You're the artist here not me."  
  
"It's wonderful anyway."  
  
So don't you dare and try to walk away I've got my heart set on our wedding day I've got this vision of you girl in white Made my decision that its you alrite  
  
"I've had it Haruka. Absolutely had it with you!" She was sobbing as she grabbed a bag and jammed various articles of clothing into it. "All you think about is yourself!" She turned to me her hair swinging and getting caught on her damp cheeks. "You just act as if you're on the only person that matters and I'm sick of it!"  
  
I sat on the bed with my hands between my knees and something in my mind snapped. If Michiru left I would be alone again. I didn't want to be. She made me so happy but suddenly it had become clear to me that she wasn't as happy as I thought she was.  
  
"I- I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't do it. Don't apologize. You want me for your own selfish reasons! Nothing more." She moved to the bedroom door. I sprang up off the bed.  
  
"Michiru, wait." I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me. "I'm sorry. Really sorry. I never thought. I didn't think you thought I was selfish. Michiru, I would die for you!" I said in a harsh whisper. I felt tears rising in my eyes. "Die for you Michiru." I choked back a sob "Don't leave me here alone, Michiru, please." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black velvet case. "Don't leave me alone ever."  
  
Her eyes fell to the box then rose back to my face, silent tears flowing down it. I wiped them away with the palm of my hand then opened the box. "I was going to wait until your birthday," I told her. "But now seems more right."  
  
"Haru-" She couldn't finish. She let out a sob then fell into my arms. "Oh God Haruka! And I was. I was going to leave."  
  
I hugged her tightly and we rocked back and forth. My tears fell into her hair and hers onto my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said lightly.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
  
  
"Weren't you stunning!" Michiru was ogling (yes ogling) a picture of me in my black suit. It was at the diner her parents had thrown. My own had said they couldn't come because they did support "our relationship" I was disappointed at first but Michiru had assured me that they would come around.  
  
"No, darling, I think it was you." I pointed to the picture of Michiru in a white silk slip dress, the strap falling of her shoulder, and her hair coming lose from it's bun. She was laughing at a joke her brother had told her buy I had cropped him out.  
  
"Say, Michiru, is there anymore wine?' Michiru looked over at the side table then back at me with a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"No, I drank it all." I chuckled and kissed neck.  
  
"I hope you're not drunk.  
  
"Not on wine, only on you." She kissed my lips softly then turned her attention back to album. The new page said -Ciel et Mer- I didn't really know any French but Michiru did so I was trying to impress her.  
  
"French!" It had worked. She moved her hands over the writing. "Sky and Sea. How come you always get to go first?"  
  
When I take your hand, I watch my heart set sail I'll take my trembling fingers, and I'll lift up your veil Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon Make love to you just like a true companion You are my true companion I got a true companion Whoa true companion  
  
Michiru and I had decided on a combination of the traditional Japanese wedding and more modern western customs. We didn't want to go out of the country and since same-sex marriages are not regarded as proper we had to search every where to find a Shinto Priest to do it. We finally got one named Tanka Katai.  
  
We were married during the cherry blossom blooming season at a secluded shrine. We didn't want a big to do because of our fame. Once again, my parent's didn't come but sent their best wishes as well as a fondue set.  
  
Since we had settled on a traditional as well as modern Michiru wanted to walk down the aisle. She said it had always been her dream. As I stood at the end waiting for her my heart pounded and my hands began to sweat. I wiped them quickly on the sides of my navy blue kimono. The crowd became unnaturally quiet and I turned my head.  
  
Michiru was on her fathers arm waking down the grass that was strewn with blossoms wearing the traditional wedding kimono (that was another one of her dreams). It was a dark sea green and at the bottom there were crashing waves and the silhouettes of cranes rising out it. It all faded to near white at the collar. Her hair was pulled up and adorned with Japanese hair ornaments. My breath caught in my throat and she smiled at me.  
  
The reception was nuts, Michiru had decided to change into a more western gown for the it. A very simple white a-lined skirt with a corset top. (The only reason why I know that was because that was the description the sales person had told Michiru.) She had also taken her hair down. I thought she looked much prettier that way but I never told her. obviously I changed into a tuxedo and the reception commenced.  
  
The honeymoon of course was the best part. We needed to stay in the country because Michiru had some work to do, even though it was our honeymoon. I rented a small cabin, if you will, high in the mountains. It was complete with sliding shoji screens, a stream and a hot spring. Every we needed to enjoy ourselves.  
  
Michiru had begged to be carried over the threshold. And of course, I obliged.  
  
"Hey Michiru, you know what's the best part of the honeymoon?" I asked after I had set her down on the tatmi mat floor. She giggled.  
  
"Having our own place with no interruptions?"  
  
"Mmhm." I kissed her and began trying to untie the lacing at the back of her dress.  
  
"Haruka, love, don't you think you should close the door?"  
  
  
  
"What do you say we rent another place in the mountains this year? You know, for old time's sake?"  
  
Michiru's eyes lit up. "You mean it?" She nearly squealed which was very unlike her.  
  
I nodded. "If you like."  
  
"Of course!" She kissed my cheek. "Haruka, you are the best."  
  
"Aww.. Michiru, don't inflate my ego any more than it already is." She giggled and began flipping more pages. All of them were taken at the wedding until recent.  
  
"I was going to put some of the more risqué pictures in there but I thought other people might want to look at it." I teased.  
  
"What risqué pictures?"  
  
"Oh, baby, you know," I nipped at her earlobe. "That one night when no one home." I licked her ear.  
  
"Haruka! Stop it."  
  
I sat back looking dejected. "The thrill is gone, Michiru, the thrill is gone." I said crossing my arms and pouting.  
  
"It isn't yet but it will be if you don't behave yourself."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Haruka, how come it just stops." She was staring at the blank pages.  
  
"Because, there isn't anything to put there. But there will be."  
  
When the years have done irreparable harm I can see us walking slowly arm in arm, Just like that couple on the corner do Cause girl I will always be in love with you When I look in your eyes, I still see that spark Until the shadows fall, until the room grows dark  
  
It was night and we lay in bed watching the shadows on the ceiling.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru said her voice tired. "Will you love me when I'm old and wrinkly?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I might have to go fetch myself a twenty something. You know they go for the older guys." Michiru swatted my arm.  
  
"Really Haruka!"  
  
I pulled her into my arms. "Michiru, I'll love even when they give you false teeth and you have to hobble around with a walker. I'll love you even you have to pee through a tube-" She cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka! Stop talking like that." Then she added softly. "But I guess in a way it is what I wanted to hear.  
  
"I always say what you want to hear baby."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, nothing."  
  
"What would you do if I died?' It was simple question but she had caught me off guard.  
  
"I- I don't know." I replied momentary sadness filling my soul. "But neither of us are going to die! Ever!" I grinned like a child. But she was still serious.  
  
"Or if you die."  
  
"Then I'll wait at the gates of heaven for you always."  
  
"Always? Even if there's another attractive soul up there?"  
  
"Always, Michiru because you'll always be the most attractive person to me." She smiled and I knew I had pleased her.  
  
"Thank you love."  
  
"No problem." I took her from her hands and set it on the table. "Now lets make some more memories." I leaned over and kissed her and felt her sigh into my mouth.  
  
Then when I leave this earth I'll be with the angels standing I'll be out there waiting for my true companion Just for my true companion True companion True companion  
  
"You're my true companion Michiru," I whispered. "My true companion."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Definitely one of my favorites. Please leave a review or e-mail me at MichiTenoh36@aol.com, please put fanfiction was the subject or your mail will remain unopened. 


End file.
